cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiberium trooper
Basic CNCKW_Tiberium_Trooper_Upgrade.jpg Upgrade with Cybernetic Legs |faction = Marked of Kane |baseunit = |role = Elite Infantry |useguns = Liquid Tiberium Sprayer |usearmor = |tier = 2 |hp = 300 per squad member |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Heavy (5% Cannon, 50% Rocket, 75% Grenade, 100% Gun, 100% Sniper) |trans = |amphibious = |cost = $900 |time = 0:09 |produced = Hand of Nod |req = Operations Center |hotkey = F5 |squadsize = 6 |groundattack = 27 per squad member (Grenade) |airattack = |cooldown = Continuous, 1 second delay in switching between targets |airspeed = |landspeed = 40 |seaspeed = |range = 300 |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = Cybernetic legs |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = Call for transport |structure = |notes = Liquid Tiberium Sprayer slows down targeted units }} 'Tiberium Trooper's are infantry used exclusively by the Marked of Kane in Kane's Wrath. Background These units are the result of research from Doctor Alphonse Giraud, who "defected" from GDI. Wearing what appears to be powered armor similar to the Black Hand, these infantry are not equipped with flame weaponry, but instead armed with high-pressure liquid Tiberium dispersion tanks. The mixture sprayed from their tank can melt enemy units and structures. In this vein, they appear to be a throwback to the chem warriors of the First Tiberium War. Within the Marked of Kane, they replace the Black Hand soldiers in their combat roles, specializing in anti-infantry operations and clearing garrisoned buildings. Tiberium troopers have undergone significant Tiberium and cybernetic enhancement, and can be further upgraded with cybernetic legs, significantly increasing their speed. Naturally, their suits also protect them from Tiberium exposure. Despite their impressive abilities, Tiberium Troopers have shortcomings. First, they lack durability compared to armoured units especially the ones that have anti- infantry machine guns. Additionally, their Tiberium weapons, while devastating against infantry, do little damage to vehicles, though they can slow vehicles down with their Tiberium spray, and are less effective against structures than the Black Hand's flame weaponry. Finally, aircraft such as the Hammerhead prove very effective when dealing with Tiberium troopers. However, Marked of Kane commanders do find the increase in speed provided by the Cybernetic Legs upgrade to be very useful and the Tiberium Troopers are generally considered to be a specialised anti-infantry unit capable of clearing out buildings, the only unit that can do so for the Marked of Kane. The Tiberium Trooper is not seen in the Fourth Tiberium War having been replaced by the High Confessor. Abilities Upgrades In Game Unit The Tiberium Troopers replace the Black Hands for the Marked of Kane. They have tough armor and anti-infantry liquid Tiberium throwers which are strong against structures and infantry. They can also clear garrisoned buildings. Their only upgrade, Cybernetic Legs, allows them to be fast enough to keep up with friendly units, hunt enemy units and to do a quick retreat if the enemy is too strong. They can also call in a Carryall to pick them up and transport them. Assessment Advantages *Very effective anti-infantry unit * Strong against structures *Can clear garrisoned buildings in an instant *Can slow down vehicles *Extremely dangerous if garrisoned inside a Redeemer *Cybernetic Legs increase movement speed *Unaffected by Tiberium *Longer range than their Black Hand cousins *Does Splash damage Disadvantages *Rather weak against vehicles *Vulnerable to anti-infantry units (Guardian APCs, Raider Buggies, etc.) and heavier vehicles *Only available at Tier 2 *Slowed vehicles can still crush them *Available to Marked of Kane only *Chemical weapons does lower damage than flamethrowers Quotes Creater *''Tiberium trooper ready!'' *''Liquid death online!'' Select *''We hear the call!'' *''Strength in Tiberium!'' *''Worship the green!'' *''The power is ours!'' *''Tiberium trooper!'' *''Kane's will be done!'' *''Our tank is yours!'' *''Their resource; our weapon.'' Moving *''We move!'' *''Onward to glory!'' *''Terror sweep the land!'' *''The crystal move with us!'' *''Forward!'' *''For Kane!'' Garrisoning Structure *''We should rain death from here!'' *''Inside!'' *''It should be Kane's!'' Attacking *''Leave 'em the ash!'' *''Feel the power!'' *''Suffer!'' *''Cleansing!'' *''Engaging!'' *''Tank online!'' *''Scum!'' *''Baptize these heretics!'' *''They will scream!'' Clearing Garrisoned Structure *''Clean this structure!'' *''Drown 'em!'' *''The crystal finds all!'' *''No escape!'' *''Clean these walls!'' Move to Attack *''Advance and purify!'' *''The time has come!'' *''In the name of Kane!'' *''We will clean 'em all!'' *''Let the massacre begin!'' In combat *''Eliminate the weak!'' *''Engaged!'' *''None will live!'' *''The suffering continues!'' *''The crystal cleans all!'' Retreating *''If we must!'' *''We will return!'' *''If Kane deems so!'' When suppressed *''Protect the tank!'' *''Cover!'' *''Down!'' *''We cannot fail!'' Other *''Tiberium tanks full.'' *''Our ears are open.'' *''Tell us; we'll listen.'' *''Tiberium is our ally.'' *''Getting there...'' *''Obeying Kane's commands.'' *''Seeking new disciples.'' *''Only the Chosen may continue.'' *''Reduce them to slime!'' *''Spread the word; make them hear!'' *''They are not immune!'' *''They will hear the truth!'' *''Run, run, run!!!'' *''Visceroids! Look out!'' *''The Tiberium will protect us!'' *''Our mission has failed!'' Gallery File:TiberiumTrooper_CC3-KW_Cncpt1.jpg|Concept art File:TiberiumTrooper_CC3-KW_Game2.jpg|Tiberium Trooper vs Predator Tank File:KW_Tiberium_Trooper_clear_garrison.jpg|Tiberium Trooper clear garrison File:TiberiumTrooper_CC3-KW_Game1.jpg|Closeup Videos File:Kane%27s_Wrath_-_Tiberium_Trooper%27s_quotes|Tiberium Trooper quotes Trivia *Strangely, their liquid Tiberium spray can damage Scrin units, and even clear buildings garrisoned by Buzzers, even though Scrin units are normally healed by Tiberium. This is most likely due to balancing reasons, as the Marked of Kane would be at a severe disadvantage against Scrin factions otherwise. *Tiberium spray weaponry had already been introduced during First Tiberium War, as the Venom Chemical Sprayer in Renegade. References Unit intel Category:Kane's Wrath Marked of Kane Arsenal Category:Kane's Wrath infantry Category:Marked of Kane